Our lives have gone to Blazes
by CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS
Summary: Crackfic. The Akatsuki have been turned into children by Orochimaru you all know why And they must run away from the snake-like pedo. And where do that run? to Konoha of course! Extreme OOC and implied theories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again . Evil-Neji is now bringing you a semi-short crackfic written by her and Insane-Fluff, okz? Good!**

**Warnings: Language and OOCness. so sue us**

**Disclaimer: no, thought it is tragic, we do not own naruto.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

A loud cackling rummbled through a misty room. " Feel Good..." " CITY'S BREAKIN' DOWN ON A CAMELS BACK!...THEY JUST HAVE TO GO CUZ' THEY DON'T KNOW WHEN...NOW ALL YAH FEEL THE STREETS ARE APPEALIN' TO SEE--"

" LORD OROCHIMARU!!!"

" God Damnit, Kabuto! I was in the middle of my karaoke compitition with myself!"

" But sir, your machiney-thingy is charged."

" My de-oldie-fyer is done!? Yes! Now I can make all those HOODLUMS little boy-toys! :D"

----------------------------------------

" YAAAWWWNNN" Came a tired groan from a tiny lump of blankets.

" HOLY FUCKING SHIT IT LIVES!!!!!!!" Came a voice from across the room, the blanket gave an annoyed sound and stood up.

" What the hell Hidan?"

" Oh, Itachi. Why the fuck were you asleep on the couch!?"

" Because I felt like it!"

" Oh yeah we--"

" SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" an enraged voice roared as Kakuzu stomped down the hall, stopping to stare at the two, before abruptly turning away muttering " that's it, no more white wine spritzers before bed for me" ( A/N if you don't recognize that quote it's from the yugioh movie shot)

" What's wrong with-" Hidan paused. " HOLY MUTHA FUKIN SHIZZLE!"

"..."

" ... D:"

" ..."

" I'M A BRAT!!!"

" I don't have my mangekyou sharingan..."

" MY SCYTHE IS BIGGER THAN ME!"

" ... I'm not Blind!!!" ( silently cheering)

All of the sudden they heard a loud shriek, " WHAT"S HAPPENING, UN!?!?!" Deidara screamed as he ran into the room, his hair was shoulder-length and loose, Sasori followed.

" I'm human again... someone will PAY!"

Oh how unfortunate for such happy little characters.

" WE'RE LIEK... 10 YEARS OLD!!!" Kisame appeared, Konan ran by, crying,

" I have to grow boobs again D: "

All ot the children-ized nin-ies crowded around each other. The only one missing...

" Hey, where's Pein?"

" I dunno..."

Alluv the sudden a dark haired kid with his eyes covered walked by. " HEY!" Hidan yelled, " Who the hell are you!?"

The kid stopped and turned around

" P-Pein?!" Deidara blinked, crossing his eyes

" ... Shut up." Pein replied, embarassment in his voice

" BROTHER! Somethings happened to us!" Konan whined ( A/N: Yes, both me and Fluffie believe that Nagato and Konan are siblings, they really do look alike!)

" Wait, Brother!?" Zetsu yelled in disbelief, looking from Konan to Pein " How do we know you're really Leader-Sama?"

" ..." Pein lifted his bangs to reveal his rinnengan.

" Oh..."

" yeah, oh."

" When did you dye your hair orange then?

" Shut up Kisame."

" D! UR A MEANIEFACE!!" The sharkie child complained

" **HEY!**" Zetsu said suddenly.

" Nani?"

"** Where's Tobi?**"

There was silence, except for the TV: " Yuuuuu-gi-oh ee-ooo-eee-oooo-ee-oh!!!" "nice try Pharaoh, but I have Slifer the Sky Dragon!" " Let them go, Marik!" " Why? they are but puppets under my control, NOW FEEL THE WRATH OF MY EGYPTIAN GOD CARD!!!" " You'll never defeat me Marik, for I believe in the heart of the cards!!!" " Yugi, Look out man!" " Yugi!" " OMG Joey, Tea!!" " Don't worr Yugi, We're together now and our friendship is more powerful than any duel monster!" " you;re right Tea!" " Yay"

At this point, everyone was watching the TV, along with a black haired boy, who was giggling demonically

" ... Who is that?" Sasori whispered to Deidara

" Ah dunno, how should I know, un?"

" Well, you just so happen to be a pimp."

" ... I'm 11!!!"

" Shut up Kisame, un!"

" Fine, why don't you go ask him then?"

" Fine! Oi, Freak with the orange goggles! un, Who're you?" (A/N: we also support obitobi) Deidara asked, the child stopped laughing and turned his head.

" But Sempai, surely you recognize me?"

" TOBI, UN!?!"

" Thaats right!"

" cough O-kay then... Itachi-kun, help, I can't reach the cupboard1" Kisame called as he went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

" coming.." Itachi mumbled

" soooo, " Konan began," What the hell happened to us?"

" And you expect us to know?"

" NO, Hidan, no one expects _you_ to know anything."

"... I hate females..."

" now,now, don't say that, you'll hurt Deidara's feelings."

" SHUT UP KONAN, UN! MY VOICE JUST HASN'T BROKEN YET!!!"

" You keep telling yourself that."

" Girls are mean, un!" Deidara whined. Suddenly Itachi ran into the room carrying bowls of popcorn

" POPCORN!!!" Squealed Zetsu as he enhaled his bowl. Sasori stared at his popcorn in contemplation before poking Deidara.

" Nani, un?"

" What am I supposed to do with this?"

" Eat it, un."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" you're shitting me!?"

" What?"

" you don't remember how to eat, un?!"

" shut up Deidara."

" :D NO!!!"

"... you worry me.."

" D: "

" ... nevermind." Sasori mumbled as he grasped the concept of eating and shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

" Okay, I have officially gone insane." Kakuzu observed as he once again entered the room. And he WASN"'T 10!!!

" WTF? Why aren't you a brat!?" Hidan yelled.

" But I am."

" Oh really? How old are you then?"

" 200..."

"..."

" ..Shut up Hidan."

" y-you know what, just screw it, you were like 450 before ..."

" Mhmmm..."

" FREEDOM!!!" A scream came as a blur of orangey-blonde tore past the chibi akatsuki before snatching Pein's popcorn

" FOOOOOOD!!!"

" Who the HELL are you, un?!"

" Wait... brother, isn't that.."

" Oh god..." Pein mumbled as the orange head stopped to look at him.

" Hey Nagato!"

" Hi Yahiko..."

" Yahiko-Kun!" Konan Squealed as she hugged her friend

" Konan? wow... hey, wait, where am I?" Yahiko stopped suddenly to stare at the rest of Akatsuki

" What. The. Fuck." Hidan said slowly

" Hey! He looks just like Pein did!" Kisame yelled

" **How did he get in the base?**"

" A-HEM!" Pein/Nagato interrupted " This is Yahiko, the third member of my and Konan's squad. He _died_ coughIkilledhimcough a while age so I possesed his body and I guess that's why he's back to life..."

" Ooookaaay..."

" Hey guys?" Kakuzu interrupted " can we stop being childish for a moment and focus on _why_ we're like this?"

" Oh that's simple." Sasori replied " What gay pedophile would resort to turning us into children for unknown means?"

" OROCHIMARU?!!!!!" everyone chorused

" Precisely."

" Meaning..." Itachi began as he grasped the situation." That he's probably on his way here right now to do _unspeakable_ things to us..."

" Oh my fucking Jashin I don't wanna be raped!!!" Hidan half-sobbed

" I'm a girl, so I don't have to worry!"

" What about Kabuto, Konan?"

" O.o"

" Tobi Knows! Let's go hide in Konoha!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End chappie uno!**

**Yeah, I know it's mostly diologue and it's confusingm but hey, it was written by two sugar hight teens in the early hours of morning, give us a break.**

**kudos to those of you who read it all!**

**Reviews would be loved! Flames will be doused.**


	2. We're going WHERE!

**Well, since so many people liked the first chapter, I've decided to go ahead with the second. I'll try to make it a spazzy as the first, and if you guys have ANY funny sayings or lines you want me to put in, write it in a review or PM me.**

**Secondly, I've also noticed that a lot of people are favouriting my stories without giving a review. This makes me sad. I get updates about those y'know!**

**so please, send me a review when you get finished. please. Or else I **_**will**_** hunt you down...**

**Also, since I'm probably going to be wrtiting this one alone, since Insane-Fluff has no more interest in it, I'm open to ideas, so help me, please, I'm not really used to doing stories alone...well, except for New Life, Same Fate, but that's only because Fluffie hates anything even remotely resembling Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters associated with the series. Kudos to Kishimoto for that. **

**--**

chaptero 2 - We're going WHERE!?

--

"Tobi knows! Let's go hide in Konoha!"

"ohhhh oka--WHAT!? why the fuck would we go there!?" Hidan screamed in the Uchiha's ear (not Itachi)

"but whyyyyy Hidan-senpai, Tobi loves Konoha!"

"Well thats all fine and dandy! but what do you suppose we do if we get caught!? They'll fucking EAT us!"

Pein interrupted, "Well, It's either find somewhere to take our sorry little asses, or wait here untill Orochimaru comes to take our asses somewhere _else_."

-Cue unanimous shuddering-

"OKAY THEN! ON TO KONOHA!" Hidan excaimed dramatically, striking a ridiculous pose.( if you're aware, imagine Ash's stupid pose from Pokemon)

"Yeah, un!" Deidara agreed as he ran out the living room.

The rest of the mishapped akatsuki murmured their agreement, and promptly took their sorry little asses on their way to Konoha, as advised.

-- 4 howahs latah--

"Guuuyyysss, I'm hunnngggrryyyy, unnn!"

"Deidara, stop whining!"

"Buuuuttt Kakuzuuuu, I'm hungry, un!"

"Yeah, I'm starving, seriously!"

"Hidan, you can't starve; You. Don't. Die." Yes. Kakuzu is basically the ' voice of reason.'

"SO!? I'm still hungry, dammit!"

"Me too!" Kisame piped up.

"Shut up Kisame! Un!" Deidara retorted

"Make me!"

"I WILL!!" Deidara screamed, tackling the shark child to the ground, who began screaming

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!!" Kakuzu roared, pinning the whole group down with his thread-tentacles.

"Ewwww! We dun wanna be _raped_ Kakuzuuuuu!" Kisame whined. Kakuzu however, didn't find this amusing, and began brutally strangling that forementioned.

"Lemme go! Lemme GO!" Yahiko struggled against the tentacles of DOOM.

"DAMMIT KAKUZU! LET US GO!" Pein/Nagato shrieked in his little kid voice. And let me tell you something, when the Leader of the most feared organization in all of the Shinobi Nations screams at you to do something-- regardless of his current stature-- You do it!

"Errr..." Kakuzu trailed off as he withdrew his demonic tentacles, hence freeing the small children.

"EIYAAHHH! Now my Hair's all dirty and messy, un!" Deidara ranted.

"Hmph. And just last month you were trying to convince Tobi that you were _male_." Sasori snorted, sticking his foot out and tripping the dumb blonde.

"DANNA! YOU MEANIE!!"

"Deidara, you retard." Sasori returned in his monotone.

And it was then, and only then, did Kakuzu step in with a threat of making the naughty children stand in a corner. This caused Deidara to run away screaming, Sasori, however, just stood there like an impassive bastard giving Kakuzu a look that clearly said ' Are you kidding me?'

"Rawr. Ima Sharkie!" Kisame imitated, grabbing onto Kakuzu's leg, forcing him to drag the demon child around.

" Ugh, This is gonna be a _long_ day..." Kakuzu moaned.

--

"Guys..." Itachi trailed off, pointing to the scene which they had just arrived.

"Brother? I don't think we're in Amegakure anymore..." Konan trailed off.

"WHOA!! Where are we?" Yahiko asked excitedly.

"Dude. This place is seriously in need of a new interior designer." Hidan complained.

The scene before them was nothing short of an oddity to the mini-shinobi. The ground was cracked and barren, eerie mist lingered across the earth, and surrounding them were...bones?! Yep, bones. Huge mounds of ivory, giant skulls of strange creatures with massive tusks. Can you guess where they are yet?

" This is..., " Zetsu trailed off menacingly, " **AN ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD**!!" dun dun dunnnnnn

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Everyone chorused in unision. With of course, a few 'un's and 'seriously's thrown in there.

"How in Jashin's name did we end up here!?" Hidan yelled to no one in particular.

"Is this even possible by the laws of crossover and copywright?" Sasori muttered.

"I have no clue..." Nagato/Pein replied. (Y'know what? I'm just gonna call him Pein, so we all know who I'm talking about)

"Maybe we should move on before something ridiculus happens... like...singing hyenas or sonething completely wierd." Kisame decided. Everyone mumbled their agreement.

"Tobi thinks this is a nice place."

"Yeah, well, Tobi is free to stay here then, un."

"No thank you, Deidara-senpai." Tobi smiled.

--

"Ugh, Where are we now?" Kakuzu moaned.

"I have no clue..." Sasori pondered.

"Tobi sees A sign! A sign!" The hyper child screeched.

"Well then what does it say?" Konan asked.

"Tobi can't read!" Tobi made the physical incarntion of D:

"Ugh. I'm surrounded by MORONS! And they _work_ for _me!_" Pein lamented, obviously rueing the day he let these people join Akatsuki.

"Guys, the sign says Narnia." Itachi deadpanned.

"Glad to know you can see, Itachi, un." Deidara snickered.

"Narnia? Where the hell is that?" Hidan asked.

"No Idea--Holy Crap! It's a goat! I mean, A man--er, It's a goat-man!" Yahiko exclaimed, pointing to the corner of where they were standing.

Yes, there was a goat man. Actually, It was a faun. But we all knew that. and he was wearing a red scarf, and carrying a parisol thing.

"Welcome to Narnia, strange visitors. I am Mr.Tumnas." The faun greeted.

Cue introductions that I am too lazy to type.

"Do you work for the White Witch?" Tumnas asked.

"The who, un?"

"The evil ruler that makes it always be winter. She always wears a ridiculus dress and her hair defys gravity. Her henchmen are the Secret Police, talking wolves. Also some dwarves, trolls, ogres, minotaurs...and some of the trees."

"Some of the...trees?" Itachi said skeptically.

"Yes, the trees in Narnia are magical."

"OOKAAAYYYYY...I think I'ts time for us to leave. NOW." Kakuzu stressed.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unision.

--

_"Under The sea! Under the sea! Darling it's better down where It's wetter, take it from me!"_

Itachi shut his eyes in frustratin, "Okay. How the hell did we end up _underwater_ and with singing FISH!?"

"I dunno, un!" Deidara shouted over the music.

"Why can we still breathe?!" Konan yelled.

"A better question: **Why do we have TAILS**!?" Zetsu screamed.

"I don't mind..."

"Shut up Kisame!" Hidan growled. only to be interrupted by yet another part of singing.

_"What do they got, a lot of sand? We got a hot crustacean band! Each little clam here know how to jam here under the sea! Each little slug here cuttin' a rug here under the sea! Each little snail here know how to wail here that's why it's hotter under the water! Yeah we in luck here down in the muck here under the sea!"_

"I say it's time to leave." Pein ordered.

"Yes, leader-sama." They replied, a little too eagerly.

--

--You are now passing over Lady and the Tramp, Tarzan, Eragon, Lord of the Rings, Inuyasha, The Grinch, Mulan 2, The Nutracker, Jurassic Park 3, Pokemon 2000, Winnie the Pooh, Howl's Moving Castle, and countless other movies and shows. Please keep your arms and legs in and feel free to use the imagination you were born with.

--

"Finally!! We're at Konoha!" Kisame cheered.

Yes. our stalewart villans have finally made it to Konohagakure, they would have been there 3 hours earlier if they had only istened to Cindy Lue Who and taken a right turn at the Castle that Never Was, but you know how ninjas are, they have to do things their own way. They're so stubborn...

"Well, this whole trip was a waste of time." Sasori yawned, clearly unhappy about all of the completely irrevelant detours they took.

"Yay! We're here!!" Tobi cheered, jumping up and down at the Gate.

The night sky (yes, night. that tells you how long it took to go through their weird KH adventure thingy.) Was alight with fireworks. Apparently, Konoha was celebrating something or other, and was having a festival.

"You've gotta be KIDDING ME." Hidan slapped his forehead.

"No rest for the wicked, then?" Itachi asked, supressing a smirk.

"Obviously not." Pein started to giggle.

"Alright guys..." Kakuzu trailed off.

"LET'S PARTY!!"

**Ha! End of chater 2! Sorry I kept you guys waiting so long, but my computer crashed about a month ago, and when we got it back, our internet connection was faulty, so we just got it working 4 days ago, and, low and behold, I got grounded until today, which I spent slaving over this for you guys, even though I'm sick.**

**Appreciate it.**

**I know it wasn't overly long, but I'm literally making this up as I go. No planning whatsoever.**

**Please review. I'll know if you don't**

**--Evil-Neji**


	3. I'm semipositive that I'm sure

**wow, it's been HOW long now? I don't even know.**

**honestly, I haven't done ANYTHING to do with Naruto in the last year or so, so it's small wonder that this never even crossed my mind. I think I finished this chapter half a year ago, but I never ralized it. I just turned on my laptop and was like, "Oh shit, I FINISHED that?! Since when?"**

**Anyways, I digress. Please don't kill me. And I'm sorry, but I don't know when I'll be able to update this. And if you've read any of my OTHER Naruto fanfictions, I'm telling you right now that **_**you don't even know**_** is just about DEAD. I actually started typing up the next chapter of **_**new life, same fate**_**, so we'll have to see... **

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3- I'm semi-positive that I'm sure that I know you...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"PARTYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!" The Akatsuki screamed, running into the village like a band of demons high off the fury what Hell hath! Oh, I feel sorry for the poor, unsuspecting villagers.......

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ohhhhhh! Pretty fireworks, Un! Hey Danna! Look at the fireworks! BOOM!" Deidara squealed like a child.

"I'm a little more marveled by your extremely short attention span." Sasori snickered.

"Hey! I do not have a short attention spa----OHHHHH! PRETTY!!!!"

"And there is the proof that the human race evolved from monkeys. Some of us more than others." Sasori sighed, catching sight of some pretty women and deciding to play the part of a cute little kid so he could peek up their skirts. Naughty, naughty Sasori.

And of course, Deidara has failed to notice his being left behind, continuing to stare at the 'boom', as he put it.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"La, ti da, tida-a-a~" Tobi sang as he skipped merrily along the crowded streets, tripping little old ladies and eating random kittens on his way, well....whatever.

"Shut up you stupid little monkey." Itachi groaned, sick of Tobi's appartent musical inclination.

"Nooooo----OWW!" The goggle wearing Uchiha gracefully landed on his ass.

"Oops. I didn't see you there..." Trailed off the person who he had ran into. This mysteriously unknown person who we mysteriously know because we don't know what his face looks like, and was peering over the top of his mysteriously unknown orange Icha Icha Paradise book. Guess who?

"Kakashi!?" Tobi crossed his eyes.

"Wait. Aren't you--holy Shit!" Kakashi swore. Earning a slap to the face from some randomly bypassing old lady.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Itachi asked pissed off-ly.

"What. the. fuck." Kakashi's jaw dropped under his mask. And this time the little old lady pulled out a bazooka. Run Kakashi, Run!

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO SWEAR IN FRONT OF INNOCENT CHILDREN!!!!" The lady howled, blugeoning the jounin with her purse.

"Mayyybbeee we should be going...." Obitobi said as they ran from the murder scene.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Heelllllooooo!?! Anybody?!?" Kisame called, trying to find a familiar face. Yep, you guessed it, he got lost. Poor sap.

The shark child had currently gone through many stores trying to find one of the Akatsuki. Simple places, like McDonalds, where he found himself stuck in the playplace. The Leaky Cauldron, after being chased by possesed clam chowder. A Pokemart, ("I _told_ you, I'm not looking for any Escape Ropes!") The Muffin Man's bakery, Tortuga, (Lord knows how he got there...) took a ride in the Mystery Machine, (Zoinks! A talking fish!) The Strahl, (what's _that_?! Oh, a Viera?) along with other places that your parents would not approve of me telling you readers.*coughtredlightdistrictscough!*

Looking around, he wandered into a shop. Not just any shop, mind you, but a shop nonetheless. And once inside said shop, he was greeted by a lady with very messy burgundy-red hair, but due to the ghastly lighting of the place, it almost appeared black. She walked over from where she was previously making meat pies.

"Hello there, love. Come in for a pie have you?" the lady asked.

"N-no......" Kisame stuttered.

"Oh...Well, come in anyways, child. I'm ."

Kisame obliged, taking a seat in the dusty shop. He was looking around when suddenly, a crazy man ran into the shop and started singing with . Kisame didn't catch all of the words, but he was pretty sure that they said something about 'little priests' or, 'Serving anyone to anyone.' Suddenly he got the feeling that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yep, definitely, now that the crazy man turned to face him, evil look on his face. Who the hell has a white streak in their hair!?

"Who is that?" The man asked, gesturing to Kisame.

answered, "Just some young lad who come wanderin' in here. He ain't no harm, Mr.T."

"Send 'im up." He snapped. The pie lady looked at a loss for words.

"Uhhhhh, mayyybe I should jut be going...." Kisame stressed his words, edging toward the door.

The man pulled a silver razer out of his pocket, "Now now, boy. Why don't you just come with your good friend Sweeny Todd?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Kisame turned tail and ran like his life depended on it. Which it does.

Behind him, he could hear Sweeny chasing him and singing, "There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it~ But not for long!"

And this only succeeded in making the ex-kirinin run faster. A lot faster. He'd probably have been clocking 60mph if one were to flag , he ran and ran, ignoring the protests of unimportant strangers and some young man's protests that he must help him rescue Johanna.......yeah.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"**Goddamnit, you'd think these people had never seen a kid with a plant on his head before!**" Zetsu's black side exclaimed, as the crowd around them parted to either side to let the oddly equipped boy pass.

"I'd doubt if they have." His white half replied. only serving to attract more questioning and disbelieving stares.

**"Well, they don't have to be so freaking blatant about it!"**

"They can't help it."

**"They'd better start 'helping it' or I'll help them, myself!"** He raised a fist at a group of children who were pointing and whispering about them.

"I'm not sure that's a--" White was cut off.

"**OI! Do you want me to shove a kunai up your ass!?! No, I didn't think so! That's right, you walk away, old man, walk away!" **Black screeched at some poor old guy.

"Maybe we should just find Leader-Sama....Before you eat someone." White advised, half dragging the protesting right half of their body.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Pein-sama, don't you want any dango?" Konan asked, offering a stick to the annoyed brunet, who denied with a shake of his head.

"Konan! Nagato!" Yahiko screeched happily, jumping up and down in front of a shop that was selling faux ANBU masks, and the blonde was obviously intent on buying one.

"Yes?" Pein sighed, once again cursing whatever made his ex-teammate return to life.

"let's each get masks! Please!? Pleeeaaaasssseeeee????" The blond whined, clasping his hands in a begging fashion.

"Now, I dont thi---" Pein was cut off by his sister,

"Of course, Yahiko-kun." The blue-haired girl smiled, giving the leader of the Akatsuki a double meaning in it, 'Cooperate. He's been dead for hell knows how long. Play along'.

the feared leader was only able to sigh in exasperation and slip the fake mask oner his head. Oh well, at least it'd serve to stop anyone from recognizing him. As unlikely as that was, though there was still a chance that Jiraiya was still hanging aroung the village...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AND THEN SUDDENLY, AS IN COMPLETELY UNEXPECTEDLY, TOTALLY OUT OF THE BLUE...

...A scream rang through the village of Konohagakure, followed by a round of riduculously loud laughing and cussing.

My my, What has Hidan done now?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do you hate me now? You should. I'm really sorry for the slow update, and even more sorry to report that I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Sorry! Hate me, flame me, but read my stories anyway!**

**The update button is now that lavender block right in the center of the page, now! It beckons you! **


End file.
